


Tuesday in the Rain with Bear [Podfic]

by greeniron, LindaO



Series: Chaos AU [Podfic] [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaO/pseuds/LindaO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch is safe, but he’s snappish and frankly not very appreciative. Christine Fitzgerald’s back, with a fist-shaped bruise on her face and a not-entirely-convincing story about how she got it. Bear makes his first rescue and obviously expects his master to take care of her. And it’s raining. John Reese is not, in short, having a good day. But it might get better, with a little help from his friends.</p><p>A sequel, sort of, to “Backing Up.” Not much drama here, just a massively long vignette about Reese sorting things out in the aftermath of Finch’s kidnapping and rescue. Also, I needed to get the Bear story out of my system. After “Bad Code”, with implied spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday in the Rain with Bear [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tuesday in the Rain with Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539553) by [LindaO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaO/pseuds/LindaO). 



 

  
[Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chaos/Tuesday%20in%20the%20Rain%20with%20Bear%20Mp3s.zip) (79.4 MB)  |||  [ Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chaos/Tuesday%20in%20the%20Rain%20with%20Bear.m4b) (44.3 MB)

Length: 1:23:41

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to LindaO for her encouragement. Thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfics.


End file.
